conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Featuring
I'm thinking let's choose a world for featuring on the (otherwise quite empty) main page. It doesn't have to be complete; it doesn't have to be in progress; it doesn't have to be significantly developed; it can even be a repeat featuring. Just choose one (that you like), and nominate/vote below. I would like there to be around two featured worlds per month, so let's get our act together and select one for early September. Then afterward we can work on cleaning up the selected worlds and get it ready for presenting, along with a summary of why it's featured. To make it fair for those who are split between worlds, you may vote 0 or 1 for individual projects, without limit on the total number of votes. Of course, you can propose to change these rules too, but in that case hurry! Nominations and Votes: Early September 2008 *Upload Orbital: The Vishnu Rings **'Vote' - I changed my vote to this because it tells a superb story (even though the conworlding is rather negligible, it conveys a sense of the world it's in). Tel Loiryn 12:27, 25 August 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Yah, I support this 'cause it's a nice world High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 16:04, 26 August 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Yes Thyles 18:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Note:Upload Orbital: The Vishnu Rings obtained the most votes. Nominations and Votes: Late September 2008 *Caroth **'Vote' - I like my own world ya see and I like attention. ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 19:41, 31 August 2008 (UTC) *Planet Boyi **'Vote' - This planet is a full-fledged article which I think is very, very developed, complete with demographics, geographics, histories, technologies, and all different angles of life as one would see in an encyclopedia. And it has consistent images to boot. I'm thinking we feature this particular article by itself since the rest of the world is underdeveloped. Tel Loiryn 14:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' Thyles 14:13, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Note:Not enough votes for any work so the previous feature world will remain feature for this period. Nominations and Votes: Early October 2008 *Lorica **'Vote - Pro' - This world is very developed and content rich, it shows consistency and good page layout and is an example of a good conworld. 17:11, 22 September 2008 (UTC) *United Islands of Georgeland **'Vote' - Extremely large and well done nation. United Planets 16:36, 27 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - I concur. It is indeed a massive project. Tel Loiryn 18:31, 27 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Agreed. ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 09:51, 28 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Pro, I think Georgeland is the flagship of our fleet, it really deserves to be featured Thyles 12:31, 28 September 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - What a Conworld nation should look like. It has a comprehensive history, a defined culture, and intriguing personalities. Genius In the Lamp 19:43, 28 September 2008 (UTC) *Planet Boyi **'Vote' - This planet is a full-fledged article which I think is very, very developed, complete with demographics, geographics, histories, technologies, and all different angles of life as one would see in an encyclopedia. And it has consistent images to boot. I'm thinking we feature this particular article by itself since the rest of the world is underdeveloped. Tel Loiryn 18:31, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: Late October 2008 *Lorica **'Vote' - Mine Tel Loiryn 13:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Thorough and well organized. Archangellus 00:36, 18 October 2008 (UTC) *Planet Boyi **'Vote' - Mine United Planets 03:21, 14 October 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - See explanation from above. Tel Loiryn 13:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC) *Caroth **'Vote' - Somewhat interesting, slightly unpolished due to lack of time (maybe use as horror example? ;P ) ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 17:46, 23 October 2008 (UTC) *Southern Cross Republic **'Vote' - A pretty interesting read. Nkr20 07:01, 17 October 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Pro Thyles 14:42, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *Orbis Centauri **'Vote' - Mine Darwin IV 23:25, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: November 2008 * New Cambria **'Vote' - Consistent, coherent and fun to read! Thyles 23:45, 30 October 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Ill agree very nicely done and a great read. Archangellus 00:58, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: Early January 2009 * Future World **'Vote' - Great idea. I hope it attracts more people. Nkr20 04:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - It needs all the advertising it can get. Tel Loiryn 01:45, 13 December 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Pro (btw, have you realised we hit 2,500, which means we are on an upper grade now in the wikia universe: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Big_wikis)[[User:Thyles|Thyles]] 12:05, 13 December 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - Definitely needs the advertising. BTW, who maintains and upkeeps the featured worlds? I don't think it has been updated in months. Am I allowed to change it or is that an admin only thing? United Planets 08:21, 17 December 2008 (UTC) **'Vote' - I like it! - Dymero 01:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Since nobody seems to update the featured worlds, I'll do it myself. We obviously have a 100% vote for Future World. United Planets 05:56, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: March 2009 I've set the next round for all March since February's just about over and early February is WAY over. Tel Loiryn 15:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) *United Islands of Georgeland **'Vote' - Wake up people! January is over! Anyway, since we have a lack of good worlds to feature, let's just do Georgeland again and hope somebody comes up with something better. Richmondappleeater 03:02, 12 February 2009 (UTC) **'Vote' - Nothing beats Georgeland. In terms of brute size, that is. Tel Loiryn 15:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) *Nearly Real World **'Vote' - NRW is the 5th largest world on this site, with hundreds of articles, and these aren't all cheap-shot articles either. Well developed, complete with pictures, and covering just about every part of the conworld, the project is definitely worthy of being featured. Plus, it has contributors from across the wiki's history, and is the ultimate example of people pitching in to create a united world. Tel Loiryn 15:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) *if it alreayd have why another? take some other then EmperorZelos 16:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: December 2009 Anyone care about November/December? Nkr20 02:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *New Cambria **If not, can I suggest New Cambria? This would be particularly timely, as November and December are when my country hosts its annual song contest. Nkr20 02:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *Leubantia **I suggest my country, Leubantia. Very well written, as it is long and detailed. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ***It's not long and detailed. It's a collection of stubs plus a few only somewhat long and detailed articles. I disagree. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: January 2010 We need to have a feature. This vote's results will be on the main page until January ends. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) *Lorica **'Vote' - I like this one. --DatorXodar 09:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) **'Vote' - Quite awesome. ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 05:08, December 31, 2009 (UTC) * Leubantia **'Vote' Mine [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) * Future World **'Vote' - Awesome and I'm in it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) **'Vote' - It's awesome and I plan on adding a country to it one day. --Woogers 21:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Well, since putting up Future World was a simple rollback to the second-to-last featured world content, I just went ahead and put that up so I don't forget. But that's really after only about a single day of voting, it has a slim majority, so if more votes come in to give another one the lead feel free to put the winner up over what I've done. (Note also that this is the 2nd repeat in a row now, it might be nice to choose a different one this time or maybe for the next one, at least.) --DatorXodar 23:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: February 2010 Time for February's world. The winning world shall stay up until February ends. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, you're gonna try the self-voting again? I don't think everyone else will go for it. Woogers 16:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :And it's not "long and detailed". . . is a collection of stubs with a few actually long pages that all make the category big. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *Leubantia **'Vote - Pro' - Very long and detailed and it is mine [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *Joint Status for GTO Member States **'Vote - Pro' - Each country gets featured status, and the Featured section on the main page contains a paragraph for the five of them. That's not too much to ask is it? Woogers 16:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) **Yeah. That sounds a bit fairer. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) **'Vote - Pro' - Yeah... —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) **'Vote - Pro' Ditto! Detectivekenny 23:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: March 2010 Ah, we're a little late. But you know the drill *Leubantia **'Vote - Con' - (Pre-empting Tharnton's inevitable pro vote) Leubansky isn't completed yet. Maybe next month. Woogers(lol what ) 02:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) **'Vote - Con' - I like how you put it up as a nominee just so you could "SAGE" it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) **'Vote - Con' - Ditto. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *Union of Everett **'Vote - Pro' - It's the biggest in Future World, and probably one of the biggest on the wiki at all. Woogers(lol what ) 02:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) **'Vote - Pro' - well-built, detailed world, with the hottest president of all times ;D Thyles 11:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I just don't see it. I really don't. Woogers(lol what ) 11:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Frankly, I don't care if she's hot, it was just funny to mention again. Thyles 12:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Dude, how do you not think she's hot?? Rachel Leigh Cook is gorgeous. Also not gonna vote since self voting is cheap. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::We are both silly with our government officials being actors. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Jason M. Harris is an actor too. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not changing my vote, but Everett deserves to get this award at some point or other, despite having ethical problems. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:50, :What ethical problems?Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Using droids to kill in cold blood. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :They are not murdering people. It's a war. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :But have droids just to win the war. In a traditional war, each side gives up something to fight for whatever. But you give up NOTHING while others are getting killed. Do you understand the meaning of killing in cold blood? You don't seem to understand it fully or deeply. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you bother complaining? Firing a hurricane at an island that just got hit by a devstating earthquake is killing on a mass scale of innocent civilians in cold blood. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :No it isn't. First of all, it only made a small storm in Haiti and was aimed at Mexico, New Orleans, the Eastern Seaboard, all of which are easily evacuated (and Everett knew of the hurricane about three days earlier than usual). As well, it's not cold blood. It took thousands of brave soldiers days of work in the dangerous deep sea to install all those MQBs. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ya'll, this isn't the place for this argument. Woogers(lol what ) 02:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) March 7, 2010 (UTC) *CEAS and PAFF **'Vote - Pro' - Despite internal conflicts and not being a world per se, it's da hot stuff right now and it makes Future world a complete story. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) **'Vote - Pro' - Very important in Future World and yeah, it's da hot stuff. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I've already made my con vote, but glorifying the schism is a bad thing. Woogers(lol what ) 00:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, looks like PAFF/CEAS or the Union of Everett is going to win. How about we feature Future World with special information of PAFF, CEAS, and Everett? Because really no one else is voting besides Tharnton maybe, who will vote for Leubantia as usual. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) We've done Future World three times already. We have to do something different.Woogers(lol what ) 02:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That pretty much rules out CEAS and PAFF. How about Everett? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Everett it is. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *Georgeland **'Vote - Pro'- Very good world. Better than my world. If it hadn't been mucked up, I would vote for Leubantia. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: April 2010 April is ticking by, let's get the next featured world up before half the month is out. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Spanish Islands *'Vote - Pro' - We pick the same projects month after month and need to diversify. Plus, this is one of the world's few remaining monarchies, which is really interesting. Especially being a post-colony. Woogers(lol what ) 21:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Vote - Pro' - Yes, and it will also give a little NRW thing as well. Nominations and Votes: May 2010 Um, lol. I'm just going to put up the Spanish Islands for May, Mkay? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :YAY! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Nominations and Votes: June 2010 Lets get it started in here. We're running out of original candidates, though. We should have a marketing campaign. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 18:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Heigard *'Vote - Pro' - Well developed culturally, and realistic. As a side note, love the euros. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 18:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) *'Vote - Pro' -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:51, May 29, 2010 (UTC) July now… Pro btw. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm on vacation, someone put up Heigard. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC)